<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fox and A Crow Find Love by goddessofmoon85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659299">A Fox and A Crow Find Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85'>goddessofmoon85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu has a plan. Can he convince Shoyo that he is a good boyfriend and to eventually go out with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fox and A Crow Find Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This originally came from the Valentine's Day prompts. I enjoyed creating the little nugget that inspired the continuation of this.</p><p>Does contain Manga Spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hinata came back from Brazil, he was happily single. The only problem, when he joined the MSBY Black Jackals he had to have a PR team. This was all new to him. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t thrilled with his singleness. They needed him in a relationship for all the events they had planned for him to attend. They were always trying to push these pretty girls in his direction, and he respectfully turned them all down. They wouldn’t let him be, and it was getting worse with a special Valentine’s day banquet coming up for his new team, the Black Jackals. </p><p> </p><p>He was always whining to his teammates about it, especially Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>An unlikely person was about to offer him a way out. </p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was having the same issues. Had been for years, to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata always intrigued him, especially after the very first match they had back in high school. When Hinata went to Brazil he tried to find out as much as he could. Asking mutual friends, checking social media, finding any news on beach volleyball from there.</p><p> </p><p>Since Hinata joined the team and they were always with each other he was finding him more and more attractive and himself developing a deeper crush on the sunny red-head.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was not one to back down from something he wanted but this scared him. He couldn’t just straight up ask Hinata out. He needed a fool-proof plan. So it made perfect sense for them to start a fake relationship to keep their PR people off their backs. Maybe he could get him to date him by the end of this. (Don’t tell Shoyo. That’s our little secret.) </p><p> </p><p> “It’ll work I promise.” Atsumu grinned, leaning back against his locker. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked up at the taller man. “You think so. I’m getting tired of the PR team shoving all these girls at me. I just can’t bring myself to tell them I’m not into girls at all. Kuroo has even tried to help.” He sighed letting his hands fall to his lap. “They wouldn’t even listen to him.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu moved to the bench sitting next to Hinata, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “I swear. This’ll help me and you both out. They won’t leave me alone either.” He traced his fingers over the golden sun-kissed biceps of the shorter player. “The Valentine’s banquet will be the perfect test run.” A sly grin slowly spread on his lips as he looked down at the red-head.  “Deal?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata tensed up when Atsumu wrapped his arm around him. The more he talked he felt his body relax against his setter. <em> He’s warm and smells really good. </em>“Sure. What do we have to lose anyway.” He perked up letting a bright smile spread across his face. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn’t want to let go of Hinata. Having his arm around him was  a dream come true. But he had a plan to stick to. So he stood peeling himself away and headed for the door. “Great I’ll pick you up at six on Friday. See you later Sho.” His warm smile quickly morphed into a sly one as he stepped out into the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date.” He clapped his hands together, his canines showing. He was sorely mistaken thinking he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hey, Hey,” Bokuto called, as he bounced down the hall. “Did you finally ask Hinata out?” Bokuto was grinning at him wildly. </p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.” Atsumu ran his hand across the back of his neck, glancing down at the black and white tiles. “If-If this PR stunt goes well he’ll see what a good boyfriend I can be and I will ask him to make it official.” He glanced at the wide golden owl-like eyes staring back at him. “I want him to be my boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto dropped his arm on Atsumu’s shoulders, his bright cheery smile gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurt our little crow, 'Sumu." Bokuto lowered his voice, it rumbled deep in his chest. Rough and tight. "You will wish you never played Volleyball. Akaashi and I won’t be the only ones you'll have to deal with.” Tightening his grip, he grinned deviously. “Kuroo and Kenma will make sure you end up on a Volleyball team in Russia or somewhere much worse. And don't forget Kageyama, Oikawa and the others. They will find you.”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the locker room started to open and Bokuto dropped his arm, letting the warm smile spread again. </p><p> </p><p>“Later, Atsumu.” He took a couple of steps forward before glancing back. “Don’t forget what I said.” Bokuto grabbed the door as it swung open. “Hey, Hinata, Hey. Wanna go grab a bite to eat with me and Akaashi? We are meeting Kenma and Kuroo too.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. </p><p>Comments and Kudos help me keep writing. </p><p>Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>